one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dio Brando (Phantom Blood) Vs. Rick Taylor
Dio Brando Vs. Rick Taylor is Episode 21 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It pits Dio Brando as he appears in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood against Rick Taylor from Splatterhouse. Description It's a minute long battle between two fighters who got their powers from masks! What will the outcome be? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Dio's Castle Dio was sitting on his throne enjoying the power he had acquired when he heard a loud thumping noise close by. A few of his zombie minions flew into the room completely destroyed. "I wonder if that's Jojo?" Dio said to himself. The one responsible for the damage walked into the room, but it wasn't Jonathan Joestar. It was Rick Taylor. "Where's Jennifer?" He asked. "I haven't heard of the girl you seek but no one causes trouble in my castle and lives!" Dio replied harshly. "I'll pound you into a bloody pulp until!" Rick yelled. THINGS ARE GOING TO GET REALLY INTENSE! FIGHT! Dio jumped forward and kicked Rick in the chest. He then began punching him for a while, ending his combo with an upwards kick that sent rick into the air. As Rick fell, he performed and elbow dive that drove Dio into the ground Dio slowly got up but was pummeled by Rick's brutal punches. The final punch sent him flying and he slammed into a wall. Dio rushed forward and drove his fist into Rick's chest. He then jumped up and kneed him twice in the face before grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. Dio then drove his foot on Rick's body upon landing and back-flipped to get some distance. Rick got up and charged at Dio, grabbing him and ran through a brick wall before performing a body slam and punched Dio over and over on the ground. Dio stopped one of Rick's punches by grabbing it and kicked him away. As he got up, he saw that Rick was already on his feet too. Dio fired two fluid jets from his eyes, hitting Rick and knocking him into the air a bit. Dio then dashed at Rick, jumped up and performed a midair combo, punching and kicking him before sending him into the ground with a kick. Ricked got up and jumped into the air to grab Dio. He then threw him into the ground. As Rick landed, he walked up to Dio, who had just got to his feet. He then started throwing hard punches a kicks, as well as a headbutt, and once he had finished his combo, he thew Dio away. Dio slowly got back to his feet as Rick ran forward. He was about to throw another punch, but Dio caught it. Dio then froze his arm, causing Rick's arm to become frozen as well. Rick's body slowly began to freeze over until it was completely frozen. Dio the threw Rick's frozen body into the air and as it came down, he quickly clamped his hands together and smashed it to pieces. K.O.! Dio looked up with his hands wide out. "WRRRRRYYYYYYY!" Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DIO BRANDO! (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:One Minute Melees with Music